


1D in Hogwarts (Au)

by ShameOnMeeGuiltyPleasure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Implied Larry Stylinson - Freeform, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, after the war, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameOnMeeGuiltyPleasure/pseuds/ShameOnMeeGuiltyPleasure
Summary: What if the band Members of One Direction attended Hogwarts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Introducing: Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction inspired by real people/celebrity individuals. 
> 
> Names, characteristics and events regarding their personal lives are not intended to be true reflections of the person depicted.

** Chapter: Harry Styles **

Harry was a Believer.

He was a believer with a soft heart and sensitive soul, a natural born Lover not a fighter.

His Mum called him precious, with eyes full of adoration.

His sister thought him innocent, vowing in her head to shield him with her best efforts from the cruelty in the world.

His school peers called him weird and other words too full of poison to repeat.

Harry knew, despite the hurt, frustration, and pain he suffered due to their careless words; he would always be a believer.

No one understood the power of Harry’s ability to believe, not even Harry himself.

They didn’t understand that what made him weird in their eyes could make him dangerous.

Later in life, the world would let loose a huge sigh of relief that Harry Styles was born with a soft heart and sensitive soul. They would consider themselves blessed that Harry Styles believed in love not war and Forgiveness rather than Revenge. But until then, Harry Styles would simply be known as a weird little boy too flowery and soft among a crowd of ignorant individuals.

This changes the day of his 11th birthday, when a letter came from a school for special children.

** [*_*\\_*_/_*_*] **

Anne Styles always knew her children were special. It wasn’t because of the strange and unexplainable accidents she’d witness whenever Gemma or Harry would be upset. It was because they were her precious blessed gifts during a time in her life where she struggled. A time where she lost hope and dreaded waking the next morning. To Anne, her children were precious gifts and she would treasure, love, and protect them to her last breath. She proved this true when a letter addressed to her daughter, delivered by an oddly dressed woman, shattered her illusions about the world she lived in. The year 2001 saw Anne Styles divorced with a witch for a daughter and she couldn’t have been prouder.

And while she didn’t understand this new world full of magic, wizards, and witches; she was prepared to learn all she could do for her children.

“Mum, Mum, is it time yet? Can we go now? I don’t want to be late!” Harry pestered as he excitedly tugged at her sleeve.

Anne laughed at his excitement but let herself be hurried towards the door. At the age of seven, Harry was so full of energy. There was nothing Anne wouldn’t do to bring a smile to her children’s face, so she happily let him boss her about. All throughout their drive to the station, Harry could barely keep still. He jostled his legs and fiddled with his fingers, too excited to see his sister returned. It had only been a year, despite the holiday visits, but it felt much too long for both Anne and Harry. They missed Gemma far too much and were excited to hear what new stories she’d come home to tell.

** [*_*\\_*_/_*_*] **

“You alright Gem?” Michal questioned, pointedly eyeing her bouncing leg.

“Just excited, I guess. Mum and Harry are coming to pick me up,” she absently grinned.

Michal couldn’t help but snicker at how brightly her eyes shined. All the Gryffindor first years were aware of Gemma Styles excitement to see her Mum and brother. It was all the 11-year-old girl could talk about for the past week. As a second year, Michal could understand the feeling of homesickness very well. But he also knew Gemma was Muggle born and recently lost her muggle father in favour of embracing her new life. It made sense to the Ravenclaw boy that she’d cling tight to her Mum and brother.

Three years after Harry Potter won the war, the Wizarding world was still recovering. The ministry was still a mess, but Kingsley Shacklebolt, the ‘temporary’ Minister of Magic, was doing a well enough job at sorting it all. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop the lingering fear and prejudice among the people. Hogwarts was not the same haven Michal heard stories off. Purebloods too afraid and unsure of their welcome, Muggleborn’s growing paranoid and distrusting once they understood what the previous war sought to correct. Hogwarts had lost its awe-inspiring lure and promise of safety for children.

Until Gemma Styles, a fresh faced first year from Gryffindor, boldly called a Seventh year Muggle born stupid for bullying a Pureblood third year.

She suffered for it, earning a detention and several hexes from a few Muggle born students. But by stubborn will alone, or foolish reckless determination, Gemma fought against the stigma towards Purebloods thanks to the war. She argued with her fellow Muggle born peers, attempting to reason with them. She agitated fourth year Ravenclaws by furiously debating against the prejudice behaviour towards Purebloods due to ‘some stupid war’. She rallied for her fellow first years to stick together in a united front against the older years attempts to isolate house Slytherin because of their dark reputation.

The year 2001 was a year full of change for Gemma, and she was determined to see it was for the better.

“Will we be meeting him then? Your dearly innocent kitten heart baby brother?” Caleb teased

“You have to let us meet him. You’ve only been talking about him for the entire year,” Sarah drawled from where she lounged.

It was true, Gemma had done nothing but sing her baby brother praises from the moment she stepped into the Magical world. It was clear to many that the young Gryffindor had a strong and close relationship with her family. But with how many times she’d name dropped her little brother’s name, you’d think he was Harry Potter.

“Sure, Harry would probably like it. Mum too, she’s been curious about you all from my letters anyway.”

Michal, Caleb, and Sarah couldn’t help but trade surprised glances at that. They’d not expected Gemma to easily agree, as all three suspected the younger to be fiercely protective. Before Caleb could comment, Sarah kicked him and glared him into silence. All three of them were much too curious to waste this easy opportunity to know about Gemma. Caleb was a third year Slytherin, Sarah a fellow second year from Hufflepuff. All three of them befriending the younger after she’d defended them against several muggle born haters.

“Harry’s got magic too, you see. If it weren’t for him, I probably wouldn’t have come to Hogwarts anyway.”

“What? Why not?” Caleb prompted with surprise.

“Dad left soon as he found out I was a witch. I blamed magic, even hated it for a bit. Then we found out about the war and everything that happened. It was scary and didn’t seem worth losing my dad over. I thought if I ignored my magic and continued to pretend, I was a normal muggle, Dad might come back.”

Michal shifted uneasily at how honest Gemma was being. A glance towards Caleb and Sarah showed they felt similar. They weren’t used to someone being so openly honest. Not after the war. Not when they were Purebloods with relations to dark wizard families. Gemma didn’t seem to notice or care about their obvious discomfort, she just chatted away with a fond grin on her lips.

“Harry found the letter I was gonna send to McGonagall and threw a fit. We had a big fight about it, and he called me silly for wanting to give up magic just to have Dad stay. He said, ‘Dad leaving will hurt, but lying about who you are will hurt longer’. Then he said I should be exactly who I am because I’m precious and special just the way I am.”

Caleb whistled admirably at that, while Sarah was visibly melting with awe.

“And he’s four years younger than you? Pretty wise for a kid,” Caleb mused.

Gemma grinned proudly before she answered.

“It’s all thanks to mum. He’s a bit of a Mummy’s boy, but it’s for the best. He’s too innocent not to be.”

Michal hears the fondness in Gemma’s tone. He spies a gleam of understanding in Caleb’s own gaze and a pondering expression on Sarah’s face.

“Is that why you’ve been so pushy with defending Purebloods?” Caleb questions.

Gemma grins widely showcasing her dimpled cheeks, while her eyes glitter with stubborn determination.

“When Harry comes to Hogwarts, I want it to be just as magical and awe inspiring as it was before the war. I want him to ride the train and make friends with whoever he wants and not care if their dark, pureblood or from Slytherin.”

The three of them don’t really understand how a seven-year-old could inspire so much. Not until they hear the gleeful cry of Gemma’s name. Not until they spy a short haired chubby faced kid come racing towards her with his arms wide open and his eyes bright with glee. They don’t understand until seven-year-old Harry Styles looks to them with his eyes wide full of awe and calls them amazing. Their hearts grow soft at the pure innocence swimming in those bright green orbs. They momentarily forget that beyond this moment there are families condemning their names and cursing their blood.

Harry Styles treats them with kindness they’d not realized they’d forgotten.

And suddenly, Gemma Styles’ determination for a better more united Hogwarts makes sense.

** [*_*\\_*_/_*_*] **

At the age of seven, Harry is unaware of the ripples of change he’s already brought upon the Wizarding world.

He’s clueless to how great a difference his love and belief in his sister spurred change for the better.

For four years, Harry suffers isolation and mean words from his school peers, unaware of the four lives he’d inspired by praising them for simply being them.


	2. Introducing: Niall Horan

** Chapter: Niall Horan **

Niall was addicted to the thrill of life.

He craved the unknown surprises of the coming tomorrow.

He sought adventure and chased the swooping drop in his stomach when confronted with danger.

He deep dived into pits of trouble without a backward glance and drowned in stories of wild myths and legends.

To his family, he was an untameable tide who would one day meet his match and forget to come home.

To his cousins he was exciting and brave, a sure win for Gryffindor.

To his older brother he was a troublesome blessing born to send him to an early grave.

To the world, he was a story untold, unwritten, and completely unpredictable.

A changer of fate.

** [*_*\\_*_/_*_*] **

The day Niall Horan gets his Hogwarts letter, he’s declared missing. The Horan family, well used to his tendency to disappear, are four hours deep into their searching. They’ve flooed all his friends, searched the entirety of their property and sent out alerts among the locals. Later, upon his return, he’ll face his well-earned scolding and punishment. He’ll recite his practiced apology and look properly ashamed and full of guilt. He’ll avoid his promise to never repeat his actions again and dutifully retire to his room.

For the moment, Niall is too busy savouring the trembling of his bones and the quick racing of his heart. His arms are littered with goose bumps with cold sweat trickling down the nape of his neck. He wonders if this is it, his moment, his end. He stares deep into the eyes of the creatures before him and wonders if this is where he’ll draw his last breath. The fear in his throat, the rapid pounding of his heart is begging him to run. He is _terrified_ but his legs won’t move while his knees buckle.

The creatures before him flap their wings and take charge, and all he can do is squeeze his eyes shut and wait.

The flock of pigeons’ flap about his frozen form before soaring off into the air, leaving behind a stiff limbed 11-year-old at the edge of a cliff.

It’s an adventure, a thrill that he craves to repeat later when his heart has calmed, and his palms have dried.

Niall knows he is a child full of contradictions in a world full of untold wonder, and he lives each day determined to discover it all while being terrified of what he’ll find.

“Well? Aren’t you going to open it?” Greg prompts with an impatient eye roll.

“Hm? Open what?” Niall questions with a tilt of his head.

“You’re letter, idiot. It came today.”

“Oh, yeah. Nah, it says the same as yours doesn’t it? Why bother?”

Greg groans at his little brothers’ dismissal and rips the letter open himself. True to Niall’s words, the letter is a clone copy to Greg’s own Hogwarts Acceptance letter. A glance tells him his little brother is still not interested which frustrates him. If he had known he’d be getting a stressful little brother like Niall, he would have asked for a pet instead. Niall was just too wild and curious, too free spirited and wandering. The day his baby brother learned to walk, was the day Horan Manor had to update their wards. Which is why Greg was both excited and terrified to have his brother finally attend Hogwarts.

He was aware of the trouble Harry Potter and his Golden trio managed to court during their years as students. While some accounts laid blame to Albus Dumbledore’s lax and irresponsible decisions as Headmaster, as a Hogwarts student himself, Greg knew it was only a matter of time. Behind his baby brother’s misleading baby face and innocent blue eyes, was a boy chasing mischief, trouble, and danger. Greg was also worried about Niall’s unpredictable nature.

For all accounts, Niall should be an easy sort into his own house of the brave.

But there were too many layers to his baby brother’s persona to be sure.

“Oi Greg, do you think Ma would mind if I borrowed her wand to fix Mips’s nose? It’s a bit crooked innit?” Niall absently asked.

Yes, Greg was deeply concerned for the fate of Hogwarts and the poor sods who’d be exposed to his little brother’s odd nature.

But his worries were for nothing.

On the 1st of September, Niall Horan met young Harry Styles and Liam Payne.

And the craving addiction he had towards the unknown settled into mild curiosity; tempered by a fretfully overbearing boy and a soft-hearted boy with kindness in his eyes.

** [*_*\\_*_/_*_*] **

Niall never forgot his childhood full of adventure or his unorthodox addiction to thrill.

Only because he discovered something just as addicting and much more thrilling.

It’s the story he’ll tell on his death bed with a wistful smile of man who’d lived with no regrets.

He’ll tell his story about five boys who grew to be brothers and how they changed the world.


	3. Introducing: Zayn Malik

** Chapter: Zayn Malik **

Zayn is a beautiful boy.

Not handsome or cute, but truly a form of otherworldly beauty.

With his thick dark lashes, eyes of molten golden brown and delicate features.

He is a beautiful boy of quiet nature with a presence that’s all consuming and mysterious.

He looks at the world and sees beyond what appears.

His eyes are soulful and can seduce a person’s will with a single glance.

But his beauty is not all he is, and many forget that.

They assume his beauty will be his power in a world full of imperfection.

They forget that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and the eyes are windows to the soul.

Zayn blinds the world with his beauty, and they fail to look pass the glazed shine of his smouldering stare.

The world will learn from their mistakes, but by then it will be far too late.

** [*_*\\_*_/_*_*] **

Voldemort is dead, but the consequences of his rule still echo throughout the British Wizarding world. Blaise stares out into the distance, seeing but not registering what his eyes are trained upon. His mind is too full of stress, worry and terror. He’s forgotten the peace of sleep and the taste of freedom and ease. He stares at the world before him and feels as if he is an intruder. With each breath he steals, a name flits across his mind. The names of the dead, the names of those he’s betrayed, the names of those he considered friends. He inhales until his lungs are too full and swallows pass the lump of despair in his throat.

Voldemort is dead but Blaise is haunted by the ghost of his reign.

There’s a loud crackle of disturbed rocks, and Blaise reacts on instinct. He grips his wand tight and points it stiff and sure towards the intruder. The spell on his tongue seconds from being spoken, only to freeze in place. Eyes of molten gold brown shimmer bright and wide. He is trapped in their hold, unable to escape as the setting sun’s warm rays increase their sparkle.

“I-I’m sorry….” The child stutters with terror.

Blaise slowly lowers his wand as his mind quickly reminds him of where he is and who he is with.

He is in Italy with his Mother and distant relatives.

The child before him is his distant cousin, the only son of the Maliks.

Blaise expects the child to say more, but the boy keeps his silence. They stare at one another, saying nothing.

Trapped in one another’s gaze.

While his mother told him nothing of his father, he suspects his unknown sperm donor had some relation to the Maliks. He knew the Zabini’s had no ties to the family, so it would make sense. He stared at the boy before him and sought the features they shared. The child’s delicate features were temporary, they’d most likely sharpen with age. The ears, while a bit outward now, will be grown into. The boy will grow into a beauty, Blaise could already tell.

It brought an unexpected grin to his lips.

“Don’t tell Mum!” the child blurted, mistaking his grin for a scolding.

Blaise arched a brow and silently prompted the child to explain. He’s intrigued when the child easily understands and hastily explains.

“I’m not supposed to be in the gardens. Mum said no one can disturb you, cause your grieving.”

Blaise feels his temper simmer and his face twists into a scowl, most likely scaring the child.

“Grieving, is that what they’ve been telling everyone.”

The child is quick to speak, with a frantic shake of their head.

“NO! Well, she said you were sad, but Louis and I read a few papers, so we guessed at the truth.”

“And what is the ‘truth’” he drawls with a dare in his eyes.

The child is obviously intimidated, but Blaise is impressed by his efforts to appear unbothered.

“I’d grieve too if my best friends were being called mean names and being sent to Azkaban. Louis said he’d break me out, but I told him I’d rather he didn’t. Chances are, we’ll only be going to Azkaban because of him. Besides, you didn’t do anything wrong. I heard Mum say they can’t accuse you of anything because they got no evidence.”

Blaise can’t help but be amused at how the boy starts to relax as he rambles.

“I could still be guilty? Perhaps I am what the papers say I am,” he intimidates but the boy meets his stare rather than shy away.

It’s the eyes, Blaise realizes, the child’s eyes are filled with knowing. Their depths are consuming him and holding him in place, like a snake staring down its prey. Oh, how interesting.

“Well, the papers say Aunt Gia murdered all her husbands, but she’s not in Azkaban.”

Blaise smiles then as the glint in the boy’s eyes shows he knows better.

“What is your name?” he muses while putting away his wand.

The boy shrugs and flops down beside him without invitation. Blaise tries not to let loose the laughter bubbling in his chest.

“Zayn, I already know yours.”

Blaise nods but says nothing else. They both look out at the world and continue to watch as the sun sinks and the sky darkens.

At eight years old, Zayn won’t think much about his cousin Blaise and their first meeting. Not until he’s seated before a crowd on a stool with a worn and weathered aged hat on his head. It’ll be three years too late for him to forget the lessons his cousin taught him. But for now, two beautiful boys looked out at the world and marvelled at its beauty. One full of grief and regret, the other full of wonder.

** [*_*\\_*_/_*_*] **

Zayn is a beautiful boy, but his greatest weapon is his mind.

It’ll be several years before he realizes just how powerful a weapon his mind had become thanks to his cousin’s lessons.

But when he does, he’ll see the world anew, in a way he’d never imagined.

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

Zayn is a beautiful boy, but in his eyes the world was a greater marvel.

He vowed to one day show the world the true meaning of beauty.


	4. Introducing: Liam Payne

** Chapter: Liam Payne **

Liam was an overthinker.

In fact, Liam over did everything.

He was an anxious boy, over cautious and eager to please.

His father called him logical, his mother called him wise, his sisters teased him with names such as nerd and dork.

He was predictable and stiff, unwilling to venture out and explore.

Liam liked to feel safe and secure in his place in the world.

He was a boy with a mind too full of thoughts and loud whispers of ‘what if’.

Then one day, the whispers in his mind were silenced.

On that day… a lion cub took his rightful place as King of his pride…. And roared.

** [*_*\\_*_/_*_*] **

Geoff Payne considered himself a respectable and noble man. He preferred to think logically and had no interest in fool hearty adventures or dramatic confrontations. It is because of this nature he was easily forgotten among his Hogwarts peers and house mates. He kept to his books, minded his own and graduated with no regrets. Geoff had a plan, an incredibly detailed and thought out plan, to gain an apprenticeship and earn a position within the ministry. Despite its lack of originality, especially for an ex Ravenclaw, it was a sensible one.

Until one lonely stroll through the Muggle world had him stumble upon a young woman.

To this day, Geoff still struggled to describe how the one encounter derailed his entire plan.

But he would always proudly boast of his lack of regrets.

This unexpected encounter led to even greater unexpected situations; Marriage to a Muggle, two daughters, Magical teaching qualifications and ultimately a son.

Though he is still a respectable and noble man, Geoff knew better than to rigidly plan each next step in his life. So, he watched with amusement as his son muttered frantically to himself.

“Liam’s gone mental, Dad” Ruth giggled while watching her little brother pack his trunks.

“Quiet, you. He’s just a little excited is all,” Geoff softly warned.

“Excited? It’s June! He’s got two months before he needs to board the train.” Nicola countered with exasperation.

The 11-year-old boy in question remained unaware of his audience as he scrambled to find his favourite pair of socks. Despite their mockery, Geoff could still hear the curiosity hidden within their words. Unlike himself and Liam, his daughters declined the offer to study at Hogwarts. They were half-blood’s who’d been raised both magically and muggle. Geoff had made it a point to educate his children on the truth about magic. The sacrifices, traditions, and dark history that most families, besides traditional pure-blooded families, glossed over. He had to, especially so after You-Know-Who’s reign of dark terror. He wanted his children to form their own opinions about his world without influence. He taught them all he knew and together they researched what they didn’t.

He had not intended to scare his daughters out of attending Hogwarts, but their choice had been made.

He’d felt relief at the time, the war still too fresh for him to forget, but now he felt partial disappointment.

Nicola and Ruth didn’t understand the lure of Hogwarts or the true beauty of magic. Not when their days are spent living like muggles, attending muggle schools, and having muggle friends. Geoff had taught his daughters all they needed to know about magic, enough for them to qualify for employment if ever they change their mind about muggle life. But he respected their choice.

When Liam had declared his interests in attending Hogwarts, Geoff had cried.

“… three sets of black robes…. pointed hat…. gloves? I saw that- ah hah! Check! Um and…. winter cloaks. Winter cloak?” Liam mumbled.

Geoff grinned and rapped his knuckles on the open door; Round brown eyes looked up at the noise before brightening with relief.

“Dad! Have you seen my winter cloak? I remember we bought it, but I can’t remember where I left it.” Liam fretted.

“I think you already packed it Lee.” Ruth teased before bouncing onto Liam’s bed.

The younger boy frowned thoughtfully before checking over his trunks again, still mumbling under his breath.

“I would’ve remembered. I gotta check it off.”

“Liam, you’ve made five copies of that list and checked it off since it was delivered. You’re well and truly packed, numpty.” Nicola sighed

“I just wanna make sure! I don’t wanna leave anything behind! It’s my first time going to Hogwarts, I just want to be prepared.”

The older trio could already see the defensive stance of Liam’s posture. They knew the boy well enough to know he was nervous, and his head was full of silly ‘what if’ rambles that didn’t help his nerves. Liam had always been a rather anxious child, especially as he’d been health fragile in his earlier years. He was the baby of their family and in return they sheltered him a tad too much.

Karen, Geoff’s wife, had been the most overbearing with her worries.

But Geoff stood firm on his decision. So long as Liam wished to attend Hogwarts, he shall.

“It’s okay to be nervous Liam. It’s normal for every kid going to Hogwarts.” Geoff assured

“I know but… I’m going to be the first to go. Nicola and Ruth have never been and- what if nobody likes me?” Liam mumbled insecurely.

Nicola and Ruth shared scowls at that. It was no secret to the Payne family that Liam struggled to fit in with his muggle peers at his local primary. The boys were too rough on the playground and often took advantage of Liam’s eager to please nature. The girls had no interest in playing with a boy they thought too chubby and round. The Payne sisters did their best to protect their baby brother from typical school yard bullying, but they couldn’t always be with Liam. It was the only reason they tried to be as supportive as possible when Liam first announced his accepting of Hogwarts invitation. They hoped maybe Liam would find his place in the magical world, possibly create lifelong bonds.

It would be strange not to have their fretful little brother waiting for them eagerly after school, asking about their days and bugging them to do their homework or some chore.

The Payne family will worry, their household quiet and stiff the day after Liam’s boarded the train. They’ll fret and stress, their minds plagued with questions on how he’s doing so far on his own. They’ll only calm when his first letter arrives, neat writing scattered with plenty of spelling errors, informing them on his wellbeing. Only then will they heave breaths of relief and calm the panic in their hearts.

For now, Nicola scoffs and ruffles Liam’s hair with a cheek wide grin.

“Then you kick their arse to the side and keep your head high.”

** [*_*\\_*_/_*_*] **

Liam boards the Hogwarts express and trips over his feet. He stammers hellos to everyone who passes him but receives no replies. He settles into an empty compartment and tries to ignore the sinking dread forming in his belly. Just as he is being consumed by the flurry of self-depreciating taunts in his mind, the compartment door slides open.

A boy with eyes of ice grey blue and a crooked toothy smile stands before him.

“Hi, You and I are going to be friends.”

Liam freezes in shock, the unexpected encounter startling him out of his spiralling thoughts. Without his say so, Liam blurts his answer and feels no regret or anxious panic. Only acceptance.

“Okay”

** [*_*\\_*_/_*_*] **

Liam is an overthinker…. But he learns as he grows that it is a defense he’s created for himself.

The world comes to learn they should fear when his mind grows silent.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of chapters will be subject to change. 
> 
> I may add more chapters depending on my muse but otherwise this fic will remain complete after chapter 6.


End file.
